


It Was Never Really Gone

by Bgiraffe6



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bgiraffe6/pseuds/Bgiraffe6
Summary: I'm slowly going mad. It took every instinct not to let the madness fully consume me. I can feel the insanity flooding my veins just waiting for my body to give up. It's driving Scott and Derek crazy, both knowing that there is no saving me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm new! Not to the Teen Wolf fandom (my friends got me stuck a few summer ago) but to Archiveofourown! I literally just made an account today! This is my first FanFic that I'm still in the process of writing for my friend. It's Sterek so...how doesn't love Sterek? Welp, here goes nothing...

I'm slowly going mad. It took every instinct not to let the madness fully consume me. I can feel the insanity flooding my veins just waiting for my body to give up. It's driving Scott and Derek crazy, both knowing that there is no saving me. After the Nogitsune possessed me it feels like I'm living in a w dream. A dream that was turned into a nightmare. I'm living in my own nightmare. On top of everything else I'm starting to get more and more panic attacks. The attacks have been so severe that Derek had to pick me up from school on multiple occasions. The Pack has been coming over, due to Derek's command after he figured out my nightmares seemed to disappear with all of the pack there.I've asked Deaton about it and he said, "spending time with the Pack helps comfort you and gives you the sense of protection." Right now I'll take anything that helps.  
All I can feel is the cold, hard concrete of a warehouse floor and the fiery pain coursing through my body every time I take a shallow breath. I tried to get to my feet and cried out at a new wave of pain sending my body to convulsion which hurt worse. I don't know where I'm at and I can't call Scott because I can't move to get to my phone a few feet away. I can only remember the world through blurry tears before having even that fade into black. I can't tell the difference between reality and illusions my conscious is playing through my head. Every muffled sound of a vice brings a new wave a agony piercing through my head like a dagger.  
"Stttiiilllleess." The familiar haunting voice of my nightmares echoed through my head again. "Sttiillles, everyone has it but no one can lose it. What is it?" I screamed as the pain racked through my body. "Everyone has it but no one can lose it. What is it, Stiles?"  
"I don't know!" I sobbed.  
"What is it Stiles!" The ghostly voice demanded.  
"I don't know!"  
"WHAT IS IT!"  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
"Stiles! Stiles! You have to wake up!" A new muffled voice screamed. I could feel hands on my shoulders trying to be firm but gentle trying to shake me awake. I fought against the restraint, desperately fighting and fearing for my life as I saw a black silhouette of a body pressing closer to me.  
"Get away!" I screamed still twisting and turning trying to get out of the grip that held me.  
"Stiles! Stiles! Stiles come on babe you have to wake up! Sti-" His scream was distant, muffled almost. It feels like I'm in a dream. A dream that was turned to a nightmare. I'm living in my own nightmare. Lately I have been having more panic attacks. The panic attacks are so severe that I had to leave school on multiple occasions. I've been also having to wake up by screaming myself awake or by being shook awake by Derek.The Pack has been coming over, due to Derek's command after it told him I don't have nightmares when the Pack sleeps with me. I've asked Deaton about it and he said "spending time with the Pack helps comfort you and gives you the feeling of protection." Right now I'll take anything that helps.  
I'm lying on a floor, I don't know where, I tried moving and was answered with burning pain shooting up my leg through my side along with more sticky liquid oozing from my leg and head. I remember hitting my head against the concrete trying to run from someone or something chasing me. I was able to call Scott earlier before my phone died.  
"Stiles? Stiles! Stiles come on babe you have to wake up! Sti-"  
"Der?"  
"Yeah, Stiles. It's me. Now come on you have to stay awake."  
"Der, it hurts."  
"Hey, hey, I know. Stay with me."  
"It-it hhhurts..." Scott had managed to get whatever was clamping down on my leg off and tied a shirt around it.  
"Shh... Just keep your eyes on me, okay?"  
"Mmm kay..."  
"Scott he is losing a lot of blood still!" Derek shouted.  
"I called Mom and she said she is ready."  
"Der?"  
"What babe?"  
"I wanna go home...with you."  
"We can't go home. We have to get you to the hospital."  
"But-" I tried to protest.  
"No Stiles. Maybe later." Derek got into the Camaro and laid me down with my head in his lap. This was the first time I noticed the black veins tracing his arms. His eyebrows were furrowed into a line of pain.  
"St-stop it." My voice was hoarse and came out in something just above a whisper.  
"Stop what?"  
"I d-d-don't want you in pai-pain," I stuttered. The temperature felt like it dropped 20 degrees. I tried to get even closer to Derek but even that wasn't enough heat.  
"Even if I don't take your pain I will still be in pain if you are." My teeth were chatting from the instant cold that kept hitting me in waves. "Are you cold?"  
"Mmmm hmm. I'm tired too..." Derek took me in his arms and I was dozing off when Derek spoke.  
"Scott turn up the heat. Stiles you can't go to sleep."  
"Bu-but I'm tired."  
"Fine. Only for a little while and I'll wake you up when we get there."  
"Okay..." It felt like I was asleep for only a few minutes before we pulled into the hospital and I was being carried by Derek. "I need Melissa McCall. Fast!" I heard Melissa calling Derek's name and then I was laid one of those gurney beds that are uncomfortable.  
"Der. Don't leave."  
"I'm not leaving you." He took my hand to take pain as Melissa pushed the bed to a room. I was still shuddering while Melissa injected an IV into my arm.  
"Stiles you need to sleep." Melissa said with authority.  
"I-I can't-"  
"You need sleep."  
"I can't! Derek don't let her do this!" I shouted. As soon as I said his name I heard a low growl. "Der, it hurts." Derek was at my side instantly, taking away the pain again. Even Melissa looked shocked at his speed but just shook it off an continued with the IV.  
"No! Don't! I can't go to sleep!" I tried pulling away again but Derek's hand caught my arm and held it still for Melissa. "No Derek! I can't!"  
"Stiles." Derek's voice was lower than a whisper. "Why?"  
"He'll get me Der! You can't let him get me!"  
"Who?"  
"He's going to get me if I go to sleep!"  
"Stiles your okay. Calm down." Melissa said before finishing the IV. I could already feel drowsiness kicking in, which fueled my panic more. My eyes were blurred and I could only see the outline of Derek.  
"Derek please."  
"Stiles, it's okay."  
"No." My eyes were heavy from the drug in the IV and exhaustion was overpowering me. I slowly drifted into sleep still trying to fight it.


	2. It Was Never Really Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I woke up to Derek's distraught voice. I could see him and Melissa arguing over something. I didn't like it so I tried to interrupt. "Der." It took a second before Derek was standing at the door, his eyes red and his body trembling. "Come here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hers another chapter! Since I already have some of this progressing story written... I'm sorry for typos and errors of any kind, my phone was just recently cracked and I can't see through the middle good

I woke up to Derek's distraught voice. I could see him and Melissa arguing over something. I didn't like it so I tried to interrupt. "Der." It took a second before Derek was standing at the door, his eyes red and his body trembling. "Come here."   
He practically ran forward and curled up around me on the bed. "Stiles." He said, voice muffled by my back.   
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"You."  
"Me?"  
"You smell different."  
"Different like what?"  
"Different like not me."  
"So?"   
"You smell like someone else."   
(Stiles smells like the Nogitsune)  
"Why? I always smell like pack."  
"I don't know." He said nuzzling my neck.  
"But I always smell like you." I was starting to worry. Not smelling like Derek or the pack was dangerous with the Alpha Pack still in town.   
"I know."  
"Der, fix it!"  
"Trying." He eventually got tired of the cardboard like hospital sheets, so he kicked them to the end of the bed cuddling up with his chest to my back, making me smell like pack...like him.  
Melissa came in a few minutes ago and let me get changed since I was getting ready to leave. As soon as Derek opened the door we were both bombarded by The Pack and a million questions. After Scott got bit and was out of his rebellious phase against Derek, him and Derek decided to join packs. The Hale-McCall pack was in full control of all of Beacon Hills. The pack would always do nightly patrols while the humans stayed and listened to the walkie talkies the wolves had to carry with them. That was my idea. Derek wasn't very fond of it but he eventually caved. The Pack was asking me questions and all trying to touch me at the same time, scent marking, of course. Derek did say I smelled different. I've been thinking about it and I had hordes of terrible memories come flooding into my brain. Memories of a basement. It was like I could feel the pain, feel the blood drenching my clothes. I didn't realize my eyes were closed and I was hyperventilating until Derek was shaking my shoulders.   
"Stiles!"  
"Derek!" I gasped. My chest was constricting my lungs to where it was hard to breath.  
"Stiles! Stiles your okay! Everyone back up now." I saw a glint of red as Derek told everyone to move. I was crying now, letting the tears fall freely. "Shh, baby. Don't cry. Please don't cry." I looked up to Derek with my vision still blurred from the crying.  
"I wa-wanna go h-home."   
"I know. It's okay. I'm taking you home right now."  
"Okay..." I was exhausted even after all the sleep I got in the hospital. Derek wheeled me to his Camaro and gently sat me in the passenger seat. As soon as he climbed into the driver's seat I was leaning against him. It didn't take long for the exertion of crying and exhaustion to overwhelm my already fragile body. The last thing I saw was Derek's hand wrap around mine.  
Bu-But yo-you. You were dead!" I gasped out letting the tears go. "I-I killed you!"   
"Shh, Stiles, I'm alright. We are alright."  
"No we aren't. You don't understand. Something bad is coming."   
"'Bad' stuff happens. We will get through it. We always get through it."  
"Yeah. I guess your right."  
"Now just go to sleep, you need it."  
"M'Kay." Derek was right. We always got through the bad stuff. He was also right that I needed sleep. I curled as close as I could to him and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope however is reading these enjoyed it! There will before to come! I'll most likely try to update everyday but that might change with basketball season quickly approaching. Okay different topic...I don't know why all two chapters have ended on Stiles falling asleep, I guess cause i won't be cruel and leave you hanging off a cliff...*evil scientist laugh* that will be changing pretty soon... For future reference, I'm sorry!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am starting a new story because I feel like this went to crash and burn...

I'm starting a new story cause this one went to crap real quick.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so?? How'd ya'll like it? I feel like that was a long chapter. But next chapter stuff is going down!!


End file.
